blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Overblog: A BlogFic by Flamepaw
Prologue It was dark. The blackness of the night seeped into every little nook and cranny. It was also very cold, the place being Nepal, and high up in the mountains. Snow lined the ground. Shivy crept into the dark Sanctum, waiting to see what awaited her at her destination. She was there on a mission. She un-sheathed her sword. The person that had sent her had told her to watch out for danger and any enemies that might be there. The prophecy she had heard still bothered her. She entered the building. The first hall was a long horizontal corridor, with doors on either side. Three tall windows lined the wall, looking out onto a big platform coming out from one side of the Sanctum. She walked through one of the doors and out to the platform. On the right of the platform was a long drop, so far down that shadows concealed the bottom. She picked up a rock and threw it down the gap and listened for it to hit the bottom. She never heard it hit. Protruding from the roof was a thing that looked like it was made of light. It was a long pole with other little bent polls circling it. On the end of it was a bright ball, lighting up the entire room. “I have eyes on the objective,” Shivy said, pressing something in her ear. “Good. Now grab it and get out of there,” replied a little voice on a radio. She went over to the wall and started climbing it. The orb was too high off the ground to grab. She finished climbing up to the wall, got out her gear, and started climbing across the ceiling. She went over to the pole, grabbed onto it and slid down upside down. She reached down to grab it. Then, out of nowhere, the pole disappeared. She fell and hit her head on the ground, knocked out. Out of the shadows came a figure who had been hiding there. They put Shivy in a capsule, shrank it, picked it up, and left. The only thing left in the Sanctum was a little bit of blood on the floor. CHAPTER 1 Spotzel sat in one of the seats in the jet. She and the other members of Overblog were preparing for their mission. There weren’t many members of Overblog yet, only a few. They formed Overblog after their discovery of the Creativeverse. They went through a portal into the world they were currently in. The five current members of the group (including Spotzel) all sat in the jet, awaiting their arrival. They were on a mission to recruit more members. The latest they had heard was of someone in Nepal, who was on the enemy’s side, but didn’t enjoy it and was actually working with Overblog, though she had not been officially recruited. They had lost contact with them after something happened on a mission she had there. Spotzel thought over this and thought about who would want to sabotage the plans Overblog had to rid the world of the evil corrupting it. As she thought about it, she felt the jet descend to its landing place. They landed, and the door opened up. The little TV turned on and the masked vigilante known as Soldier 76 popped on. “Listen Overblog. You know the mission. To retrive the Nepal Light and Shivy,” he said. “Yes sir!” everyone said afterwards. The seats unbuckled, the TV turned off and the agents went down the ramp, getting out their gear. As they stepped into the sunlight, the badges of Overblog gleamed on their cloths. Spotzel, being one of the few with a ranged weapon, took the front. “Right. You guys know what to do?” said Flame. “Yup,” “Mhm,” “Yes,” “Mhm,” were met with his words. Spotzel took the front entrance with Hazel. Flame took the left entrance while Stream and Fallen took the right. They entered the build and went out to the platform. What great them was some blood spattered on the floor. “What happened here?” said Stream. “Well there seems to be no sign of a struggle,” replied Hazel. “The way the blood is spattered on the ground suggests that whoever caused it, fell from the ceiling head first, hit the ground, and was moved onto or into something,” said Fallen. Everyone looked at her, confused how one little bit of blood could put something like that in her mind. They looked around for clues to the soon to be agent’s disappearance. Spotzel guessed they wouldn’t find anything inside so she went out the other side of the Sanctum. She grabbed onto her radio and spoke into it. “Umm guys. I found something…” she said into it. The other agents came running outside and stared in awe at what they saw. A massive Talon ship rested beside the cliff. Little capsules were everywhere. “Hazel, would you like to grab us one of those capsules?” said Spotzel. She knew about Hazels Passive Ability: Stealth. Hazel could sneak into any place you could think, and with her invisibility ability, she was that much sneakier. “Sure! And I’ll do it… Stealthily hehe,” she replied jokingly. She started Fox-walking towards the nearest capsule, when the door to the Talon ship opened. Everyone hid behind the walls and pillars, peeking out around the corners. Hazel, however went invisible, ran up to the guard-or atleast they thought that’s what they were-popped up behind them, and knocked them out with the blunt end of her spear. She picked up the nearest capsule and started running back to the other agents. “Hey Streamy,” said Spotzel to Stream. “Could you use your Eagle Vision and see if anyone else is coming?” she asked. “Of course! Good idea,” replied Stream. She closed her eyes and focused hard. Spotzel had no idea what it looked like in Eagle Vision, but from Streams description, everything turned to a sort of blueish tint, allies turned a sort of green and enemy’s turned red. Objectives turned gold and sparkly. Right after Stream closed her eyes, Hazel came up with the capsule. “Here it is,” she said handing it to Spotzel. Normally, you would hand something like that to the leader, but they hadn’t established who would lead the group. “The capsule!” said Stream, excited. “It’s gold! It’s something important. There’s also another one riiiiiggghhhtt there,” she pointed to another small capsule. Hazel stealthily went back over, grabbed it and walked back. “What are inside them?” asked Flame. “I can’t tell. We’ll have to open them ourselves,” replied Stream. She opened her eyes. The moment she did, she grabbed by a big hook and was thrown across the way. Everyone turned around to see a massive figure standing inside the hallway. He or She or it-whatever it was-was holding a big gun, loaded with what looked like pieces of scrap, and a giant hook. Beside it was a shorter, skinnier figure holding what looked to be a Grenade launcher, with traps in his pockets and mines with detonators. They stepped out into the light. The figure that had thrown Stream was a massive mutated looking human, with a mask and a nose that looked like a pig, while on his massive exposed belly was what also looked to be a hog. He had grey hair that was bunched up in a pony tail on the top of his head. The other figure looked like an ant compared to the big person. He had charred hair, which the tips seemed to be on fire in a sort of way, his arms and legs skinny and his pants ragged. He also had a big tire on his back. “Hand over the capsules suited weirdo kids!” said the skinny one, who was most likely from Australia with his accent. “Wh.. who are you, and why do you want these capsules?!” said Spotzel, enraged at what they had done to her friend. Stream was lying on the ground, looking like she was about to cry, as if she broke something. “Us? How have you never heard of US?” said the skinny one again. “We’re the most wanted criminals in many countries all over the world! We’re the criminal duo of Junkrat and Roadhog!” he said. “Junkrat and Roadhog?” everyone questioned, except Flame. “I know who you are,” he said. “And I know perfectly well of what you’re capable of,” “Oooh you do, now do you? Then why do we want to capsules?” Junkrat said in a mocking voice. “You’ve been hired by Talon to kill whatever is in them, haven’t you,” Flame said back, a smile spreading across his face. Junkrat stood jaw-opened as did everyone else. How could so many people know of things that were happening? Maybe they were in a story? Maybe this was setup? Planned out? Spotzel couldn’t decide. She realized that nobody had helped Stream and she started running over. She reached Stream and asked if she was okay. “I’m fine. Just a little damaged. I would’ve probably broken something if this were our world,” she replied. Spotzel helped her up. “Thanks,” Stream thanked Spotzel. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” Spotzel replied. She looked up to see that a fight had started. Weapons were pulled out and things were getting hurt. Mostly the walls and pillars. Then Spotzel noticed something move on the roof of the Sanctum. Stream was already leaving to join the fight when Spotzel called out: “Stream wait come back!” “What is it Spotzel?” “I think I saw something move on the roof,” she said. At that moment, and lady with purple skin and a gun ran into view. She brought up her gun and a sniper rifle sight came up. It was pointed straight at Spotzel’s head. “Hello. And goodbye,” said the woman, and fired the gun. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Spotzel wouldn’t be nearly fast enough to dodge a bullet, when outa nowhere, Stream jumped infront of Spotzel. “Stream no!” shouted Spotzel. The bullet met Stream but bounced right off of her. She seemed suddenly to be made of metal. The effect stopped after a few seconds. Spotzel stood there, stunned. What kind of ability was THAT? Then she remembered: Stream had the ability to make things under 5kgs bounce off her. The bullet must have been under 5kgs to bounce off. The sniper looked surprised but took aim again. This time, Fallen had snuck up behind her and slashed her in the back. Spotzel took out her gun, took aim and fired a stun dart. It hit the sniper in the back cause her to fall over and fall asleep. Useful stun darts. She loaded her gun with the normal ammo and joined in the fight. Roadhog had obviously been beaten and Junkrat was running away. Fallen lashed up the purple lady. They had won! Stream activated her Eagle Vision and said: “He stopped moving! He’s taking the tire off his back! IT’S LOADED WITH EXPLOSIVES!!!” she screamed, opening her eyes again. That’s when they heard it. The sound of metal and tires and engines screaming across the ground towards them. They ran and hid. Fallen stayed on the roof, Stream and Flame climbed a wall, Spotzel found a loose tile that led underneath the floor, while Hazel found a door in the wall. The rip-tire came through the door right as Spotzel finished placing the tile back. Junkrat obviously could somehow see the rip-tire, as it was turning around almost like a predator. Spotzel snuck a look above. The rip-tire was going towards the wall that Flame and Stream were on. It went up to the wall and did almost what looked like jumping. Then, it started CLIMBING the wall. “Ugh I’m so STUPID!” said Flame. “Junkrat’s rip-tire can climb walls. I forgot, and now we’ll probably die,” he said. Spotzel didn’t-no couldn’t- let anyone die. She jumped out from under the floor, grabbed a dart from her dart box, and threw it right at the rip-tire. It popped the rip-tire and it deflated, then fell into a mess of junk on the floor. “MY RIP-TIRE! Ooh you’re gonna pay for that!” the team heard from the other room. Junkrat ran out. This was the first time that Spotzel realized that he had a wooden leg and he sort of limped and ran at the same time. He fired the grenade launcher five times and reloaded. He was aiming at Spotzel. She dodged all but the 10th one. She was hit in the side while everyone else watched. Then, Flame drew back his bow and fired an arrow. It missed Junkrat by an inch but that was enough to distract him. Hazel snuck up behind him and slashed him with the spear in the back. He turned around so quick, you’d think he was light. He whacked Hazel in the face, sending her flying to the ground. Spotzel got up off the ground and punched Junkrat in the side of the face. He hit the ground, and in the process, lost some of his bombs. They blew up on the ground blasting Spotzel and Hazel flying into pillars, causing them to get big dents in them full of cracks. Junkrat got up again. His companion got up as well, after taking a long nap. They ran out to the Talon ship went inside, and flew out with a little escape ship. The purple lady also got up, broke out of the rope that bound her hands, grabbed her gun and used a grappling hook to reach the Talon ship. She turned around. “You have been treated to the Widow’s kiss. This is not the last you will see of the Widow maker,” she said. She turned around again and entered the ship, which picked up all the capsules still on the ground, and then flew off. “What just happened?” asked Stream. “I don’t know, but this is bad,” replied Flame. They all went back to the ship. “Now we get to see what’s in the capsules, right?” asked Hazel. “Right,” replied Spotzel. She put the capsules on the center table and opened them. They grew and then disappeared to reveal two people. Shivy, the missing soon to be agent, dropped onto the table, along with one more person. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Blogfic